


Safe

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Art, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, LITERALLY, Love Confessions, Post-Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, Rose makes the Doctor's knees weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: Rose and the Doctor reconnect after saying goodbye to Ida and the rest of the crew.Post episode AU





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Based on art by huntedwitch-art on tumblr.
> 
> it is attached below ALL CREDITS GO TO THAT USER!! I DO NOT OWN THE ART!!!!

 

They said goodbye to Ida, and suddenly, Rose couldn’t wait anymore.  She had to at least get him out of that orange suit so she could see that it was really him underneath.  She was pacing a bit as he piloted them, and pinned herself by the shoulders against the paneled doors of the TARDIS, watching him but not wanting to say anything or do something stupid like jump on him.  

“Doctor?”  She winced at how desperate she sounded.

He immediately looked up, giving her his full attention instantly. “Yes, Rose?”  His brows knit together in worry and she had to look away from him.

She shifted back and forth on her feet.  “I was just wondering…  Can I have another hug? And can you take the- that space suit off?”

He didn’t ask her why she needed him to do it.  Instead he nodded quickly, stumbling around and tugging the suit off.  He did have quite a few limbs, and seeing them all move around at once she almost giggled.  The suit seemed to be giving him a bit of trouble, but he eventually got it off, throwing it to the floor with a flourish.  “Now, Rose Tyler, about that hug!”  He strode down the ramp to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her just as close as he’d had her before, but her feet stayed firmly on the floor this time.  He laid his chin on her shoulder, heaving a deep sigh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him back.

“I’m so happy you’re alright,” he murmured into her hair, squeezing her.  

“I was going to wait for you,” she said back, into the collar of his button down.  “I know they wouldn’t tell you that, but I was gonna wait for you.  I didn’t want you to be alone.”

His fingers curled into her jacket. “Rose.  I wouldn’t have wanted you to stay on the station.   I’m glad you went with them, they kept you safe and I was able to get you back.”

“But I would’ve stayed.  Just in case.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I know,” he whispered, so softly she barely heard it.  

They both pulled back at the same time, looking at each other, and they were drawn together like magnets into a kiss that didn’t really feel like a first kiss at all. She pushed her fingers into his hair, making sure he couldn’t move away from her.

She was surprised when he moaned against her mouth and then his legs wobbled and collapsed, sending them down onto the grating.  

They fell with Rose’s legs on either side of the Doctor’s, knees bent under her.  She looked at the Doctor to make sure he was alright and saw that he was blushing.  

“I- Sorry,” he mumbled, “I didn’t mean to fall- I haven’t felt anything like that in a very long time.  That was- whew.”

She smiled, feeling a bit pleased with himself “Yeah?”

He nodded, his breathing ragged. “Yes.”

“If I kiss you again, are you going to run away?” She asked, nearly on a whisper.

He shook his head emphatically.  “No,” he promised, “I will most certainly stay right here.”

“Are you going to tell me you regret it?”

“Rose, no.”

She smiled, so absurdly happy about it, as he braced one hand behind himself and reached up with the other to brushed her hair behind her ear.  She leaned forward, pressing her hands on either side of him, shimmying a little to bring her knees up so she was fully in his lap.  He kept his hand in her hair, pulling her gently to him, and this time their kiss was much slower, much more gentle, and Rose felt like she could go on kissing him forever.

He held onto the back of her head, fingers tangled in the strands, as their mouths moved together with the tenderness that can only be exhibited by two people who were very much in love.  She loved this, was already quite addicted.

Finally, she pulled back, gasping for breath, and tipped her forehead against his.  “Can I tell you something?”

“Tell me something,” he replied, nudging her nose with his.

“I don’t ever want to leave you.”

“I don’t ever want you to leave me,” he replied.  “No matter what happens, or what happens thirty years ago.  I always want you with me.”

“Really?”

He nodded and kissed her again, pulling back with a rather undignified pop.  “I love you,” he whispered.  

She gasped, pulling back but still leaving her hands on the floor by her knees.  “Really?” She asked.

He nodded. “Yes,” he said, stroking his hand through her hair over and over.

“I love you too,” She whispered. “Never thought I’d hear you say it.”

“I thought I might not have the chance to,” he said softly.  “You’re so brave.”

They kissed again, right there on the TARDIS grating, and the TARDIS felt the time lines shift around the two (since she was the only one really paying attention to see the time lines) and mold to them.  Gold and blue lines twisted, moving between their lips as they kissed, around their bodies, and neither of them noticed.   The ship hummed happily.  Her passengers were now safe.


End file.
